Sorrel Jäger
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impressions Personality Sorrel is one of the sweetest people you could ever come across. She is friendly towards everyone and still retains that caring nature. She is the type of person who brings their neighbors cookies all the time. She still retains a slight German accent even after all these years and it often works as a good conversation starter for her. She loves to converse with everyone she meets and has often been told she talks too much. There is a darker side to her, however, and that side comes from the wolf. She can be a ruthless killer, however she focuses on only killing those who really deserve it. She fast, silent, and intelligent, which can be a terrifying combo when it comes to tracking down her prey. Her small stature mixed with her friendly nature often causes people to underestimate her which she uses to her advantage. When people underestimate you they let their guard down. That's when she likes to strike. She's got a wonderful sense of humor and often likes to tease those she's closest to. If she offends someone, however, she is quick to send an apology note along with some yummy baked goods. When she's not at work you will often times find her at the bar just socializing with everyone. She's not really the manipulative type, but she is rather good at lying. She has her secrets she likes to keep. History A young girl in a red cloak had made her ill grandmother treats. She packed them all up nicely in a basket and, budding her mother farewell, headed out from their cottage to go visit grandma. Her mother had warned not to get distracted or beer from the path in case she came across a wolf, but what do mothers know? Besides it's much easier to cut through the forest to get to grandmother's house. What she hadn't expected was to come across another person in the forest, a man claiming to be lost. The little girl saw past his disguise and ran away to grandmother's house. We all know the rest of the story where little red's grandmother gets eaten and she is rescued, but what if I told you it was inspired by real events? Sorrel can't tell you exactly when she was born anymore, but she can tell you it was in what is now Germany and that she came from a long line of Witches. She had been raised in a coven of witches with her grandmother as their leader. Sorrel was known to be the caretaker of everyone in the coven and was constantly visiting others. She knew the woods well, but with familiarity comes a blindness to danger. Of course she knew of werewolves, but they were so rare where they lived thanks to her grandmother keeping them away. When her grandmother fell mysteriously ill, however, werewolves became more prominent. Her family held onto a precious heirloom, a red cloak passed down from mother to daughter. Sorrel received this cloak on her fifteenth birthday and she cherished it deeply. She longed to become a great witch like her grandmother and maybe even take over the coven one day when her grandmother decided to step down. She wasn't expecting the events that were to occur, however. Her grandmother fell ill when she was 21, something not common among witches and it concerned Sorrel. As the girl known for visiting and caring for everyone, she decided to bake some goodies and brew some potions to try and help her grandmother. She packed them all up and set out for her cottage, which was a ways through the forest. As she went she came across a man all alone who immediately tried to swoon her. Sorrel wasn't dumb, however, and she knew something was wrong. When he began to transform into his lycan form she ran. She was filled with panic and she just needed to get to her grandmother. She didn't think about the fact that a wolf can run much faster than her and she was caught not far from her grandmother's house. Instead of being devoured, however, he merely bit her and rendered her unconscious. When she awoke she was in her grandmother's house and soon found imprisoned by the lycan man. Her grandmother was there as well, but she was so weak she couldn't do anything to help Sorrel. It had been a planned attack by this alpha wolf who wanted to weaken the witches. He'd initially planned to kill both the coven leader and her heir, but a thought occurred to him on what would happen if he turned a witch. So he did, he bit Sorrel and kept her sedated for the five days until she turned and turn she did. She was no longer a witch, now a lycan and the rage she felt for this was strong. The loyalty she felt to her alpha, however, made her even more sick. He forced her to kill and eat her own grandmother and then took her away, claiming he "saved" her She followed him for ten years before secretly seeking out her mother once more. The woman took pity on Sorrel and offered to help her however she could. She cast a spell on her to halt her aging and then helped find a spell to break that strong bond between her and the pack leader. Years went by and she slowly became stronger and stronger. Her alpha never turned anyone else and she didn't either, it was only the two of them now roaming the woods of her childhood. That is until one day she managed to weaken the alpha with a potion concocted by her mother and then kill him. Life went on, her mother sadly perished during the German witch trials while Sorrel managed to flee to the States. She moved around constantly now all on her own. With her mother gone, her urge to be a part of a pack grew slowly. She now finds herself living in Ember Grove for the last two years running a bakery and quietly looking for a pack that suits her. Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies |-|Unknown=N/A Romance |-|Unknown=N/A Enemies |-|Unknown=N/A Family |-|Unknown=N/A Other |-|Unknown=N/A